Unannounced
by Animefreakt83
Summary: Laxus and Gray have feelings for each other. How will they finally get together? Will it happen the way they expected? Course not! WARNING: SMUT! YAOI! MxM! BOYxBOY! Don't like, don't read!


**Hello freaks,**

 **ok so I tried to write a smut so let me know what you think. I know this is late but I meant to post it on Valentine's Day. Bare with me please first attempts and all.**

 **Lot's of freaky love,**

 **ANIMEFREAKT83.**

 ** _Unannounced:_**

Laxus was walking back to his apartment from the guild after one particularly hectic party. He couldn't remember the reason for this one but he didn't particularly care either. He just wanted to get home already it was still early but he was emotionally drained. It was one difficult party for him what with all the couples getting together and all the other guilds being there and him str-. Wait. Couples... couples... couples. Why is this striking a cord with him?

"Shit." He said as he grabbed his hair and spun around. It's Valentines Day. "Idiot!"

He couldn't believe he forgot. He quickly ran to the nearest flower store and bought some roses. Red ones, she loved those. He made his way down the road and made a left and there the gate waited for him.

 _MAGNOLIA CEMETERY_.

He stared at the gates for a minute before going inside. Making his way through row after row of gravestones he came to the far gate of the cemetery.

He walked down a bit before he came to the statue of an angel. He had gotten to pick it just after she died. His father hadn't cared enough to make much of an effort after she passed. Or before to be honest but he was too young and naive back then to see what an ass he really was.

"Hey Mom, sorry I almost forgot what day it is. Happy Valentines Day." He said as he placed the roses in the angel's arms. Her arms were meant to look like she was cradling a baby. She was cradling roses instead. "You wouldn't believe the trouble gramps is getting himself into now that you can't keep him in line anymore."

He laughed lowly at the joke.

"And I still don't have a boyfriend in case you were wondering. Just too much drama involved." He said softly. "How are you doing over there without the guild?"

He really didn't expect an answer but he had hoped or even for a simple sign. Stupid he knew but true. He sat there until ten pm talking and then went home. He told her everything that had happened in the last week since he visited. When he got to his building he looked at it in the moonlight before sighing and unlocking the door. Stepping inside he kicked his shoes off.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer then walked to his room and got ready to go shower. Turning on the water he stripped till he was standing there in only his muscular glory. The bathroom soon filled up with steam and so he got in and adjusted the temperature to his liking then relaxed under the cascading water. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings or he would have noticed something extra.

The water ran over his ripped body smoothly.

"What a shitty day." He whispered to no one in particular.

"I know right." A voice said from the bath tub. Laxus swung around almost slipping on the wet floor. Gray was just lying in the tub, water reaching his waist, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to be bathing in someone else's tub in said person's presence.

"What... again? Really?" Laxus asked turning away, a light blush coating his face, member awake now. He got a 'humph' in response. He heard the water splash and looked around to see Gray facing the wall, back towards Laxus, washing himself with no worries. His perfectly sculpted ass on full display for the blond male to stare at. The blush from Laxus' face traveled right to his groin. This is why today was so difficult. Gray had stripped three times as much today.

And like today he has been breaking into Laxus' house. This makes four times this week and ten times this month! And Laxus really didn't want to tell him to get lost because more often then not the guy ended up in only his underwear and those just made him look so very sexy.

They covered so little and showed off his abs and his back muscles and that ass. And the sight never failed to make Laxus need a room to himself.

Like now. Gray was still facing away from Laxus so he couldn't possibly see him practically drooling at the view. His member was now completely hard and dripping pre-cum. He quickly faces the wall and away from Gray and that gorgeous view.

"So what do you make of it?" Gray asked suddenly. Making Laxus jump slightly and almost unable to contain a moan at the hoarse sound of Gray's voice.

"Of what?" Props to Laxus for keeping his voice even. He still hasn't touched his aching member but he really wanted to relieve the pain.

"All the strange couples. I mean Juvia and Lucy? Really?" he sounded really confused. "And Natsu and Wendy? Erza and Levy? And lest we not forget Elfman and Ichiya?"

"They make no sense to me either." Ok so his voice shook a bit but hardly noticeable. Right? He couldn't take the pain anymore and wrapped his hand loosely around the stiff member and pumped shallowly.

"You ok?" Ooor so he hoped. "Hard talking about this now?" Was he smirking? Was Gray actually smirking? It sounded like he was smirking.

The sound of his voice was making it really difficult for Laxus to concentrate on anything besides his aching and dripping wet member. The water sloshed again behind him but he was so lost in his problem he didn't register it.

"Hey Lax, need some help with that?" Gray asked. His breath ghosting over the others cheek and the feeling was going straight to his cock. Laxus couldn't keep the moan in this time and pumped faster. Gray's smirk widened. He has been waiting for this. He was so tired of pretending around Laxus. He just loved him and watching him tiptoe around Gray bothered him. He knew how Laxus felt about him, why couldn't he just say it. And he was masturbating in front of Gray.

He ran his hand up Laxus' side making the older male shiver in pleasure under his fingers and causing his grip on his cock to tighten. The water was only helping them both move around.

"And you really don't need to keep quite you know." Gray's voice was just so sexy to Laxus when he lowered it like that. It was driving him crazy and to show it he let out another moan, against his will, his hand never slowing.

Gray took this as encouragement and so moved his one hand around to Laxus' stomach and traced his abs from the bottom upwards. This move elicited many more moans and gasps from the blond. His favorite reaction was when he finally reached those amazing pecks and pinched at one of his nipples.

"Nghuh... Gray." Laxus moaned loudly his hand faltering then resuming again. In response Gray moved his other hand down to Laxus' inner thigh and then left it there all the while still pinching at his nipples.

"Yes?" he asked casually. He was just as hard as Laxus and he needed the other male more than he needed oxygen but he wasn't through teasing the older blond. This was payback for making him wait so long.

"What are... hng... hah... you doing?" He was almost at his limit of control. He knew he should push Gray away and tell him to get out. He knew this didn't mean to Gray what it meant to him.

"Right now? Teasing. The rest comes in a little bit." He said. He then kissed Laxus' back and up his spine. "Consider this a punishment."

Even though Laxus couldn't really think straight that hurt. He didn't want to know but he couldn't seem to keep the question in. He really dreaded Gray's answer.

"For what?" He sounded hurt, emotionally. As if he really thought he did something wrong. But couldn't he hear the seductive tone in Gray's voice. His hand slowed to slow shallow pumps as well.

Gray stopped his hands for a second in shock. How could Laxus not know? How could he not see it in his eyes every time they shared a glance or when they spoke?

When he got over the shock he took the hand Laxus' thigh and grabbed his stiff-as-hell cock and started pumping it at slow pace, helping Laxus with his hand.

"Hah... Gray." He growled the name in pleasure but still wanted an answer. "Wh... hnghah... why?"

"For keeping the person I love away from me." He said pumping faster. Laxus let out a gasped moan, his own hand struggling to keep up with Gray's vigorous pace.

"But... huff huff huff (use your imagination)... I ngh didn't." Laxus was deeply hurt even though he knew he was hopelessly in love with someone unavailable. He became a bit of a loner when he realized how he felt about Gray. He hardly spoke to anyone at all.

"Oh but you did." Gray rubbed the slit of Laxus' cock with his thumb. This caused Laxus' knees to buckle and so he fell forwards, removing his hand from his cock and putting his arms up and resting on his forearms. His breath came in quick pants and his eyes slid closed. He couldn't remember the last time someone other than him touched him like this.

Gray suddenly completely removed his hands from Laxus. Laxus' eyes shot open at the loss. Recently Gray had a sudden growth spurt and was two inches taller than Laxus so when he suddenly grabbed the older males arm and spun him around and pinned him to the wall he looked down at Laxus. Something Laxus would never admit, to anyone, he loved.

"Are you saying I've touched you like this before?" Gray asked, placing his hand back on Laxus prick and started slow pumps again. Not being able to talk Laxus could only shake his head in denial. "Then doesn't that count as keeping it from me?"

Laxus could only nod, his mind not fully comprehending what he meant. Then realization hit him like a truck.

"You love me?" he asked Gray in absolute confusion, his eyebrows crinkled in the most adorable (to Gray anyway) way. He refused to look at Gray's eyes as he bit his lip in nervousness. He was waiting for Gray to say it was a prank and start laughing and Gray knew that.

"More than life itself." He said lifting Laxus' chin with his finger. He crashed his lips to Laxus' sealing out any and all air. Laxus could feel the feeling behind the kiss were need, want and love. He really did love Laxus. Laxus started kissing him back and that simply meant Gray kissed him more hungrily than before and quickened his hand. The need for air became apparent and so they parted, reluctantly.

"I love you too." Laxus admitted with a heavy blush coating his cheeks. That was it for Gray's resolve. He growled as he pinned Laxus against the wall again with his hips and claimed his lips again removing his hand. He nipped at Laxus' lips with his teeth causing Laxus to gasp. Gray took advantage of this and plunged his tongue into the hot cavern. He explored and mapped out all of it until he finally found Laxus' tongue. They both grinded their hips into each other's. Laxus dug his fingers into Gray's hair and tugged lightly gaining moans in response.

Their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance which Gray won in any case. He grabbed Laxus' ass and squeezed the round orbs harshly causing Laxus to moan deeply into the kiss every time they were kneaded. Gray swallowed the sounds greedily and kept at it. He then let go of one cheek and grabbed one of Laxus' thighs instead and lifted. The other understood and wrapped his legs around Gray's waist giving Gray access to places yet untouched, his cock rubbing over Laxus' dripping hole. Laxus gasped and broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva still connecting their mouths, by throwing back his head and moaning loudly.

He reached behind him for the knobs and turned off the water. When Gray threw him a questioning look he blushed.

"Bed." He panted out. Gray smirked at him causing the blush to deepen then reclaimed the others lips. He unpinned Laxus from the wall and carried him from the bathroom to the room next door, the big bed calling to him. He roughly threw Laxus onto the bed getting Gray a yelp as a reward. He crawled up to him, Laxus' eyes never leaving his. He was trying to be as seductive as humanly possibly by swaying his hips and by closing his eyes halfway and staring at Laxus through it all.

When he reached Laxus ankles he started kissing Laxus' skin working his way up to his knees then mid-thigh and then his cock. It was an impressive ten inch beast, smaller than Gray but still big. He kissed the tip and down the side and licked his way back up, pushing the tip of his tongue into the slit. Laxus' face was as red as Erza's hair at this point as he and Gray had not once broken eye contact.

Gray put his lips over the mushroom tip and lightly sucked for a while working till he had half the shaft in his mouth still only sucking lightly. His hands working on Laxus' balls, the tightening in his stomach warned him he was close but the tightening of his balls told Gray he was doing this right in Laxus' books.

"Hah hah hah... mnn Gray." Laxus moaned still looking at Gray suck him off.

Gray then suddenly sucked deeply and sharply, squeezed enticingly on those balls and pushed his head down deep-throating Laxus all the way to the hilt in one go. He scraped his teeth lightly on the sides and put pressure with his tongue on the underside of his shaft and Gray STILL kept eye contact with him. All of this at once was Laxus' undoing.

He came with a loud cry of 'Gray!' said male swallowed every drop he was given. And he STILL kept his eyes on Laxus. He pulled off of Laxus' still-hard cock with a loud 'pop' sound and then started kissing up towards Laxus' face again.

He stopped at the man's nipples and played with them for a minute eliciting many moans and gasps from the male under him. Then he was off again. He kissed Laxus deeply and slowly when he finally reached his face again. When he broke the kiss he placed three fingers at his lips.

"Suck." He instructed against the others neck where he was thoroughly marking his new lover. The authority in his voice made Laxus' cock twitch. It was so hot when Gray took control like that. Gray smirked when he felt the organ move against his leg.

Laxus took the digits into his mouth and sucked them, coating them with saliva. When Gray thought it was enough he bit Laxus' neck harshly causing him to open his mouth wide and moan deeply. Gray pulled away his fingers and nudged Laxus' closed legs with his knee.

"Open." That voice, it made Laxus want to cum. No touching needed. He opened his legs wide. Gray smirked at him causing him to blush deeply again. He'd never been this embarrassed during sex before. Gray moved the wet digits to Laxus' twitching hole. He circled the ring of muscles to tease Laxus again.

"Gray. Ngh hurry UP." He panted as his hole clenched in anticipation. "I need you inside me. NOW."

Gray smirked as he pushed in his index finger and slowly started thrusting it in and out. Then he added a second and started scissoring.

When he added a third Laxus slightly flinched but then moaned in pleasure and arced his back off of the bed as Gray hit something inside him that made him see stars.

"Got it." Gray whispered as he saw Laxus moan and arc his back in pleasure. He memorized the location and pulled out his fingers. Laxus whimpered at the loss but didn't complain, he knew something better was coming.

Gray lined up his cock to Laxus' hole and looked him deeply in the eye.

"Ready?" he asked the trembling blond. Laxus glanced down at Gray's cock then did a double-take. It was huge. Twelve inches at the least and thick too, perfect but intimidating.

He gulped slightly then nodded his head. He was still staring in amazement at Gray's package when he heard a chuckle. He blushed deeply as he realized what he was doing. He looked back up at Gray and saw him smirking the sexiest smirk in the history of sexy smirks.

"Look." Gray said as he nudged at Laxus' hole with the tip of his dick. Laxus' moaned deeply and nodded, moving his eyes back down to stare at Gray's monstrous cock. "Why don't you lube that up for me, seeing as I need my hands to balance."

"Umm... o-ok." Laxus said as he reached over to his nightstand and pulled open the drawer, his eyes never left Gray's pulsing erection. He pulled out a tube of lube and squirted some into his palm then he reached down and wrapped his hand around the dripping member and pumped a few times to spread the lube properly. He'd never bottomed before so he was nervous and his hand shook slightly.

"Calm down babe. Hah. This isn't my first time topping." Gray said between deep moans. Even though Laxus' hand shook he gave a great hand job. "Only important time but not... ngh... my first."

It hurt until Gray added the second part which just sent warmth throughout his body. He had more confidence now and it showed. His hand moved faster and with more force and if Gray let it continue he wouldn't last.

"Good. Now hands on thighs." He said with that voice he knew Laxus liked. The one he would now preserve for the bedroom only. He watched in great satisfaction as Laxus removed his hands from his cock to the inside of his own thighs as if holding his legs open. He looked so sexy when he did that. He suddenly had an idea.

"Ice-make; cock ring." Gray said after sitting up. He held the ring in between his index finger and thumb. Then he slipped it over Laxus own pulsing, twitching member. He liked toys then. Noted.

"Cold." Laxus moaned in pure bliss and his eyes suddenly slid closed as he relished the feeling. He may not seem it but he was a sex toys guy.

"Ice-make; cuffs." Laxus' eyes shot open again as he watched Gray make those too. He'd long ago figured out Gray didn't need his hands to balance. His cock twitched a few more times as he watched Gray handle these things. "Hands behind your head."

Laxus did exactly as instructed and put his wrists close to each other and close to the headboard. Gray leaned over, the tip of his penis slightly pushing into Laxus' prepared hole, and fastened Laxus' hands to the board. Laxus groaned at the feeling of something in his hole. When Gray leaned back to admire his handy work he found himself more aroused than he'd ever been and the smell was making Laxus crazy with need.

He bucked his hips and grinded his cock into Gray hips which were located above his own pelvis. Gray smirked then put his hands on Laxus' hips and held them in place. This just built Laxus' frustration. He closed his eyes.

"Gray." The blond moaned out because he loved rough sex, it was the best kind in his opinion.

"I told you to watch, didn't I?" he loved how this aroused the slayer underneath him. Said slayer blushed and looked back at the twitching cock at his entrance.

Gray smirked at him then he lined himself up again before snapping his hips forwards. He pushed himself all the way in, to the hilt, groaning at the tightness of Laxus around him.

Laxus groaned in heavy arousal as he watched Gray's cock disappear inside him and at the feeling of being filled to the brink. He was being stretched to his limits and he loved it. Gray gave him a second to adjust to the huge cock inside him then he pulled out to the tip and slammed back in to the hilt. He set a rough pace and he was sitting up giving Laxus the best view of his ass being dominated.

Gray reached down and grabbed one of Laxus' legs and lifted it over his shoulder getting a new angle with his thrusts. Gray stared at a flustered, aroused, sexy-as-fuck-while-being-fucked Laxus in his lap. Laxus looked so submissive with his hands cuffed to the headboard and one leg around Gray's waist and the other over Gray's shoulder, not to mention the cock ring around the blonde's stiff cock.

And all Laxus was allowed to do was lie there and be dominated, not that he was complaining mind you, while he watched that sexy cock go in and out and in and out of his hole. It aroused him to no end, he just seemed to be getting harder and harder the longer he watched. He felt like there was something missing though. He was so lost in the feeling of being absolutely pounded into the mattress he didn't hear Gray say something.

"Ice-make; Paddle." A sex paddle appeared on his hand. He used the fact that he has Laxus' leg over his shoulder to his advantage and slapped that fine ass with the paddle.

"Ngh GRAY." Laxus moaned loudly. This is what was missing. Gray hit him every now and then with the paddle. He moaned loudly every time but then the most amazing thing happened. Gray found his prostate.

"There." Laxus gasped as Gray hit it. "Do that again."

"And why would I do that?" Gray said as he directed his thrusts elsewhere. Laxus' eyes shot up to his only to find a mischievous shine in his eyes. Laxus gulped but his cock twitched. He loved when things got interesting in the bedroom. Gray grinned down at him and he saw just how aroused Laxus was. He suddenly pulled out and flipped Laxus over and slammed back in and resumed his previous pace. He now had Laxus on his knees, ass in the air with his chest pushed into the mattress and his arms bent in front of him.

"Hnghah." Laxus moaned as he was flipped over. Doggy style. This could not get much hotter. But of course it could with Gray. He hooked his arm under one of Laxus' legs and lifted it out to the side so that he could push in deeper. He brushed against Laxus' prostate and felt him tighten around him. Laxus arced his chest into the mattress and moaned deeply at the feeling but he lost it again when Gray did his utmost to stay away from it. "What hah are you ngh trying to do-ahhhh?"

"Like I said hah... hah... hah... before ngh... this is punishment." Gray said as his thrusts sped up. He was so close. "The pleasure comes later. Holy... Now unbearable frustration. But for you."

"Come ON!" Laxus shouted, his cock getting even harder at the sounds Gray was making. He was a sex god and they both knew it.

Gray suddenly put his arms around Laxus' chest and pulled him onto his knees, his back against the ice mages chest as he only moved his hips faster. Laxus' arms were stretched out in front of him and he moved closer every time Gray slammed harshly into him, his hands roamed over the thunder god's body. Then he grabbed onto his cock and pumped in time with his thrusts.

"Gray!" Laxus moaned it again and again. He just couldn't get enough. He was so close. Then Gray pushed the ring further onto his cock and pushed on the slit and he was undone. He climaxed without even had his prostate touched all that often.

"GRAY!" he cried as his walls clamped down on Gray's cock. Gray thrust in twice more before he climaxed too. He rode out his climax which only upped the pleasure for Laxus. He spilled his seed inside of Laxus tight ass but never did he stop thrusting or pumping Laxus' rock hard member, the cock ring preventing him from cumming with Gray.

After he climbed down from his orgasm induced high he looked down at his hard cock with dismay. He wasn't complaining though because he loved this. He loved being dominated so obviously. He loved being tied up and punished. But most of all he loved how Gray knew what he wanted without having to say a word. Then he realized Gray hasn't stopped moving and the coil in his stomach was already becoming tight again.

"Oh." Laxus moaned lewdly. He pushed his ass out a little towards Gray, but the other made his back straight again.

"Tonight you are being punished so you only get to do as instructed." He said as he repositioned Laxus into what he wanted. And he felt Laxus twitch in his hand at the tone of his voice and his speech. He grabbed onto the hair on the top of Laxus' head and pulled back harshly, but not cruelly, until his lips could reach the blondes ear. "And you don't get to cum until you beg for it."

"Hah. Yes Gray." Laxus moaned. The sound went straight Gray's cock. Neither of them wanted this to end. They wanted to do this forever. They'd never been this stimulated, exited or loved while making love before. It was new and it was a huge turn on for them both.

Gray had Laxus in every position known to man and Laxus had begged and begged to be allowed to cum but neither wanted him to knowing that was when their night ended. Gray had now cum for what must have been the twenty-ninth time tonight when he finally had mercy on the exhausted Laxus.

"Please Gray. Hah... hah... hah ngh... I-ahhhh can't take much moooooore." Gray had taken off the ring but left the cuffs around his wrists as he lay over the kitchen counter, his knees keeping his ass in the air as he had them spread for Gray.

Gray looked for that one place he had touched as little as possible the whole night long.

When Laxus mewled loudly and clawed at the table underneath him he knew he found it. He struck it repeatedly as he held Laxus' hips in place and started up a bruising pace once again, he had tried to not go this fast since the first round and now at round thirty he was done holding back.

Laxus was holding onto the table with all his strength as Gray went faster the whole night. And into his prostate, this was what bliss felt like he was sure of it. He was seeing stars as Gray pounded ruthlessly into his sweet spot.

Gray bent over so that his stomach was against Laxus' back, this helped him reach a deeper place in the blonde. He pushed harder and faster into Laxus and was rewarded with moans, groans and mewls of pleasure. When Gray moved his hand to between Laxus legs and grabbed onto the stiff member. He squeezed and pumped harshly in time with his thrusts and felt Laxus' balls tighten as the pleasure built and he got closer. To help Laxus' reach the best orgasm of his life he made another paddle and hit on his already red ass cheeks.

Laxus moaned louder and louder as his ass was hit with an ice paddle and the cuffs held his hands together in front of him as he held on for dear life to the edge of the table so that Gray doesn't push him right off the counter with his fast, rough as hell thrusts. And that hand between his legs was working absolute wonders as it slid up and down and up and down. He'd been watching that hand move on his cock most of the night, but now with the feeling of his prostate being abused to wonderfully it just seemed better.

He was watching Gray give him a hand job and fuck his ass, he was drooling it felt so good, and it just kept turning him on no matter how many times he sees it.

"You ngh seem to be hah... hah... hah...having fun." Gray growled in his ear. Laxus could only mewl and moan in response but that was just fine by Gray. He was succeeding in fucking Laxus' brains out and that was a good thing.

"Swap?" Laxus asked. He knew Gray would understand what he meant they had done it twice tonight. Gray pulled out and lay on the table on his back, Laxus straddled his hips and slammed down on Gray's cock once more this time riding Gray. He threw his head back as he hit his prostate. He lifted himself until only the tip of Gray's cock was left inside him then he slammed back down. Gray was watching Laxus ride him and he would be lying to god if he said it was only a little bit arousing. The sight was making him desperate to cum AGAIN.

Laxus' dick was bouncing enticingly on his stomach and he couldn't touch it himself so Gray figured he'd do it for him. He wrapped his hands around the stiff member and saw Laxus' eyes snap open with a loud moan. They both watched Gray gave him a hand job while he rode him like a cowboy. Laxus was at his limit and he slammed down extra hard on Gray's cock and the hand on his dick never slowed as he came heavily.

"GRAY!" Laxus screamed out in absolute pleasure as he threw his head back. The best orgasm of his entire life ripped through his body relentlessly.

"LAXUS!" Gray shouted as he too hit his bliss point. He came heavily in Laxus' ass as Laxus came all over him and the counter under him.

The sticky white substance covered him and he was in heaven. Laxus breathed heavily as he came back to his senses. He slowed his bouncing to a stop then he looked down at gray just to glance away with a huge blush covering his face. Gray was licking the cum off of his himself and Laxus knew he couldn't get it all so he leaned down and started licking his own cum off of Gray's gorgeous abs. He heard a chuckle from above and stopped mid lick and looked at Gray. Gray stared at him in shock then groaned as he felt himself get hard again.

"Laxus, don't give me that look while you're licking your cum off of me. It's a huge turn on and I don't thing either of us could handle another round tonight." He pulled Laxus off of his hard member and sat him next to the puddle of cum gray was currently sitting in. When he had Laxus off of him he wrapped his own hand around his hard member and pumped until his eyes fell closed.

Laxus watched Gray jerk himself off and decided to help. He leaned over till his face was inches away from Gray's cock. He reached out his freed hands and pulled those godly hands away from that godly cock and instead deep throated it in one go.

"Laxus hah... hah... hah... what in-ahhhh." He threw his head back as Laxus sucked and licked at his dick. He would never have guessed Laxus was this good at blowjobs. Laxus pulled back his lips and lightly scraped his teeth on the top and bottom while he pulled away from those godly balls. He decided he wanted them too so went back for them.

He sucked them into his mouth and licked at them and the member in his mouth giving the most pleasure Gray has ever felt except when he's fucking the blonde's ass.

"Laxus!" Gray moaned loudly as he came into Laxus waiting mouth. Laxus sucked right through the orgasm and only pulled off when he felt Gray go limp in his mouth.

"That was almost as good as fucking your ass into edolas." Gray said as he pulled Laxus into a searing kiss. They sat like that for a while before they decided to go shower and sleep on the newly cleaned bed. The sheets from earlier were so wet from drool and sweat it wasn't even funny anymore.

After an eventless, not Laxus' idea, shower they climbed into bed. Gray pulled Laxus close and the blonde snuggled into the others embrace.

"Fuck that is going to hurt when we wake up." Laxus said. "But it is so worth it."

"Heh. Well happy valentines day and I hope you liked your gift because that's all I remember getting you." Gray said as he looked down at Laxus lovingly. The blonde looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you." He leaned up and sensually kissed Gray. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I really should stop by unannounced more often." Gray said with a chuckle.

"Please do." Was the last thing heard before they both fell asleep. It's been a tiring last few hours.

Time skip to next day:

Laxus POV:

I woke up to the smell of bacon and an intense pain in my ass. 'what happened?'

"Morning Lax." A voice sounded from the doorway. Oh right, he got thoroughly fucked by the love of his life. He stood there without a t-shirt on and the sight was drool worthy. "Breakfast is ready but I need to head over to the guild. Erza called a team meeting."

"Thank you, I'll head over later. I just need to come to terms with this fucking throbbing." I sat up and the blanket pooled around my waist.

"Sure thing babe." Gray leaned down and kissed me before he pulled on a shirt and walked out to the kitchen. "Anything you need before I go?"

"Another kiss." I said lowly. His demon slayer hearing helped him hear me though. He came back with a huge grin on his face.

He bent over me and gave me a breath stealing kiss. "Bye." Was all he said before leaving me with a racing heart.

"Bye." I shook my head and got up slowly. "Shower."

I took a long shower to help with the pain. The water had medicinal purposes, I was sure of it. When I got out my ass had feeling other than pain. Then I caught a glimpse in the mirror and realized why sitting hurt so damn much. I had bruises all over my body, gray didn't know the word gentle which was great, but my ass was covered in small spots from the paddle.

"Shit, he really did a number on me." I said a blush very present on my face. "But I loved every second of it."

I really had to get over this blushing thing it was going to get me in some serious trouble in the bedroom. I got dressed as I thought about last night. It was the best time I've ever had. I headed for the kitchen and sat at the table where Gray had already set up for me; toast, bacon, eggs, baked beans and a glass of juice. I smiled as I saw he even cleaned the counter, another blush appeared on my face.

"Oh god." I buried my face in my lap as I remembered that part. Gray bent over me and his hand between my legs and him pounding so deeply into me I felt him hit my stomach a few times.

"Ok no more thinking, Lax." I said as I washed the dishes I used. My mind wandered and I ended up thinking about the time he had me against the table right by the sink. He had my hands pinned against the window and was busy slowly but harshly pounding into me. It was torture; it was the closest he came to gentle sex.

I did it again. My face was as red as Erza's hair. I decided that was enough time in the kitchen. I walked to the room and dressed into my usual outfit minus the coat.

I walked with a slight limp as I made my way out of the apartment and made my way to the guild. I was going to get him back. I swear it.

I walked through the doors to find the usual culprits in a brawl. Natsu was shouting nonsense about beating Erza while Elfman shouted about her being a real man. Everyone else is doing what they usually do. And gray was standing there with a huge grin on his face as he watched the fight go down in only his birthday suit. My face went red when I saw it.

"Gray clothes." Cana screamed.

"Fuck when did that happen." He shouted as he looked for his clothes. He found them and got dressed again. I stared at him in shock. He acted so casual about it. An arm landed around my shoulders and I was forced to rip my eyes away from Gray. I looked to the side to find Natsu.

"Why do you smell like the ice-princess, Laxus." He asked as he smelt me. I pushed him off of me.

"Oh there you are. I was getting worried." Gray wore that smirk that made me jelly. He kissed me as a hello. I broke away for air.

"I'm so getting you back." I growled.

"Yeah, I noticed a slight limp." He smirked as he wound his arm around my shoulder. My face turned red again.

"Finally!" Cana screamed. "Pay up Lucy, you owe me 200 jewel."

"No way, I won. I said by v-day." Lucy replied.

"Yeah but you didn't think they would sleep together." Mira supplied. I looked around in shock.

"How the fuck did they know, but I didn't?" I asked myself.

"I was wondering the same thing. The betting pool started over six months ago. I assumed you knew so I never said anything. Then you were all hurt about what I said last night and I realized you're just blonde."

"Well excuse the fuck me. I stopped socializing after I realized how I felt, ok?" I said as I turned to my usual table. He followed me as the others continued fighting about the bet.

"Got it." I heard the grin in his voice and was pissed with myself that it was turning me on. When we reached the table he sat himself down as I got myself a drink. From experience I knew we were sharing. Along with breaking into my house he opted for stealing food from my plate and sharing my drinks. When I got back to the table he pulled me forwards and sat me in his lap. I sighed and took a sip of my drink and handed it to him. He took a sip and put it on the table. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square box.

"I have something for you." He handed me the box.

"You said you didn't get me anything else." I say in alarm as I took it.

"No I said I don't remember getting you anything else and that was no lie. I woke up one morning after a night at a bar with that in my hand and the receipt in my pocket." He said as he picked up our drink again. "Do you want me to open it? It will be more dramatic if I do."

"Would you?" My hands were shaking too much as I handed him the box. He nodded and made me stand up again.

"Finish this first." He handed me the glass. I downed it and gave the glass to Mira as Gray led me up to the stage. He grabbed the mike and cleared his throat, still holding my hand.

Everyone in the hall turned to look at him.

"I have a slight announcement to make and a gift to give so if I could borrow your attention for a second." He said he pulled his hand from mine and stood next to me. "First Laxus is the love of my life and we finally got together. And second." He turned to me and fell to one knee as he opened the box and held it out. "Laxus, Will you marry me?"

A perfect blue ring sat in the box, it was obviously made by Gray and that brought tears to my eyes. He tried so hard.

"Yes." I said as I looked from the ring to Gray.

The people around us went crazy as Gray smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. He set me down and kissed me.

"I'll continue dropping by unannounced then." He smirked down at me as I smiled broadly at him.

"I'll greet you with a welcome home then."

 **So there we are. Please review.**

 **ANIMEFREAKT83.**


End file.
